How Voldie is Responsible for the Election Chaos
by Erica Amidala
Summary: Look at the title! Its all HIS fault!
1. Default Chapter Title

Why Voldemort is Responsible for the Election Chaos

The Dark Lord snickered as he lay sun-bathing in Little Hangleon. "I'll get you Harry Potter, _and_ I'll have a tan!" He contemplated sending Potter a dream of him sticking out his tongue and saying how he had disappointed everyone by retaining his pale skin while the dark lord looked as though he had been to Hawaii. He decided against it, as it might seem 'unprofessional'.

"Master!" Wormtail came out of the Old Riddle house, "Ma-aaaaaah!" Voldermort laughed as he fell into the pool and came up sputtering "Save me master! Save me, I can't swim!"

The man-formerly-known as Tom Riddle raised his eyebrows as he pointed out to the bumbling rat that he was in the shallow end. "Master, the muggles are having their elections in the United States, it would throw the world into confusion if you somehow were involved." He cowered at his masters feet.

"Get off my robes, your dripping wet! Tamper with the election…yes, I will do that!"

__

So Voldemort and Wormtail flew to the United States, as the Dark Lord did not want his tan to fade they decided on Florida. 

-----------------------------------------------------

Part 2 will be here soon! 

A/N: This is my first humor fic, please R/R…flames will be used for s'mores! I live in Florida and this election thing is hysterical by now. This idea just came to me out of the blue…

****

Gore/Lieberman all the way!


	2. Default Chapter Title

Hi all!

To Whomever told me that I should make it longer: I apologize for making it so short, usually my stories are longer, but I wanted to get this one up in a hurry.

Tali: Maybe I will write more about that! If you have any ideas E-mail me!

Al: Can you send me that E-mail??

Amhran: I know the feeling! Thanks for reviewing!

Hermione19: I know! But there were some votes that were uncounted...so maybe we won't have the idiot in the White House!

Beefygurl: I'm sorry! I'll get the next part up soon! I promise!

Malena: Thanks!

*E r*: Wow! The author of whom I've read so many stories! *Bows* What an honor! Yeah, I saw those signs, in fact, one of the many republicans in my school shoved it into my face!

Crazy Poet: Thanks for the invite! I'll be sure to drop by when I get the chance!

Cavallini: I like Nader too, but I knew that he would not be getting enough votes this election to have a chance. I am very liberal, so many of his stances work for me!

Topaz: I totally share your feelings. Buchanan 

is one of the few people who irritate me more than Bush!

Amy: Oh yeah! 

Zybenkizzashanta: Long name you've got there! I'm not going to kill you for having an opinion…I would hope you would change it though!

Flamer Chick: You took the words right out of my mouth! Totally!

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed! I never thought I would get that many!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Voldermort lay on the beach on Monday, November 6. He was in disguise as a muggle man, he had decided to blend in with the other people in this area. People call the appearance he had taken up…elderly. Wormtail had been asked if he was from New Jersey several times, he seemed to be enjoying the famous American fast food, the Dark Lord was considering whether or not to throw him into the ocean but decided against it as he needed an errand boy. 

"My lord! My lord! I have your hot dogs!" Pettigrew yelled as he tripped over a beach towel. Voldermort quickly strode over to where he was tangled and said in exasperation 

"Stop calling me 'lord', your attracting far too much attention!" Pettigrew nodded, his potbelly dangling out of his swim trunks, jiggling grotesquely. 

A large crowd of muggles had gathered, Voldermort glanced around nervously and uttered a memory charm that left the crowd dazed. "Oops!" He had forgotten that the elderly often reacted badly to memory charms, they were often stunned for days! He shrugged; this would only help him on his path to world domination. 

"So Wormtail, now we must journey to my minions here, the fast food workers!" Wormtail nodded eagerly, fast food was one of his favorites, Voldermort stared at him in disgust and than began on his way. 

When they arrived at a McDonalds strange people holding up signs surrounded them. 

"Vote Buchanan! He'll save this country!" A woman yelled. Many other people echoed her sentiments

Wormtail and his master ran inside as quickly as possible when they reached the counter Wormtail ordered his Big Mac with large fries, and apple pie, and after thinking for a while, a diet coke. Voldermort looked around for his death eaters sparking some odd looks from the people in the restaurant. 

"Master, you have come" he heard from behind him.

"Well, well, whom have we here," he said turning, "Perfect, yes this shall be perfect!" 

--------------------------------------------------------

Doo-doo-doo! Who did he see? You guys will have to find out in the next part which will finish this little miniseries. (It will be much longer than this and the previous one, too).

BTW, No offence is meant to Buchanan fans…your insane though!

J.K. Rowling owns Voldermort and Petitigrew. McDonalds is owned by whoever owns it. Buchanan is owned by himself.


End file.
